A Family's Love
by EmoShadowAngel
Summary: When a mysterious creature arrives to help reclaim what is theirs, the already breaking family gets another chance of seeing their missing family member. On another hand, a mysterious dark force comes to claim him for purposes unknown to the family. Secrets will be revealed and questions will be answered. What will be his choice?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I got this while sleeping. Very weird, but efficient**

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

><p>Its 7 am in the lair and the small family is preparing a special breakfast to their beloved brother, son and leader: Leonardo. They wanted to make up for what they did to Leo last night. Their altercation with Leo had been the worst one and Leo didn't leave his room since then. They think that doing this is a part of their plan to give Leo the best day ever. Mikey cooked all of Leo's favorite foods, Master Splinter making Leo's favorite tea, Donny trying to find a good movie for them and April &amp; Casey to watch later, and Raph going to Leo's room to get him out and see what his family did for him.<p>

"Hey Leo" Raph said, gently knocking his brother's door "we got a surprise for you out here"

No response

"Leo, if your ignoring me because of last night, I wont force you. But I just need you to see that we're still the family you used to know"

Still no response

"I'll open this door if I have to" Raph said before opening it. _'Locked' _Raph thought before picking the lock using his sai. When he was able to open the door, he had found that the worst came to pass.

"GUYS! MASTER SPLINTER!" Raph yelled out from the room. All of them rushed in and found Raph, crying, besides Leo's bloody body, several bruises and cuts, mostly were deep ones. A knife was stuck into Leo's plastron, which was where his heart is. Don rushed to Raph's side and tried to find a pulse. There was none.

"Leo" Mikey whispered as tears rolled down his cheeks. Don hugged Mikey for comfort while sobbing. Master Splinter laid a paw on his son's bloody chest.

"Leonardo, why?" he whispered to his deceased son

"I think this answers your question, Sensei" Raph said as he held a piece of paper. It contains Leo's last words:

_I finally got your wish. I hope this is enough to pay every trouble that I did to this family. I still love you all, even though you don't feel the same way._

_~Leo_

They can't believe it, he did that because they told him to? Even though it's something that they never even mean to say? Was he that heartbroken?

"Leonardo, my son, I'm so sorry" Splinter said as he buried his head on his chest.

"Leo *sob* I'm *sob* so sorry *sob*" Mikey said in between sobs "I should've known what I said to you would affect you this much"

"Leo, we love you" Donnie joined in "I hope you can here me somehow"

"We never meant to do this to you, bro" Raph said, tears rolling down his cheeks and a few dropped onto Leo's lifeless form.

The small family stayed in Leo's room for a few more minutes before moving his body inside Don's Lab to clean him up. Once he was done, he covered Leo's body with a blue blanket and got out of his lab. His remaining brothers sat on the couch, leaving the food untouched on the table. Splinter went to his room.

"I can't believe we'll never hear his lectures ever again" Don tries to start a conversation

"His personality" Mikey continued

"His comforting words" Raph joined in the conversation too

"And his overprotective nature" they all said in unison. Home will never be the same without him.

* * *

><p><strong>At the farmhouse:<strong>

Everyone of the turtles' friends had come together to grieve for the lost of their beloved friend. No one didn't have a single dry eye as they buried him by the large oak tree. Splinter thought that he would be the first to die. But he never knew that he would bury his son after taking his own life. When the ceremony ended, everyone gathered inside the house. But not everybody. Raph was still standing beside his brother's grave. He just couldn't get rid of the guilt he felt. _'This is all my fault'_ Raph thought _'Because of what I said to you that night, this wouldn't happened to you'_. Then he walked back inside the house. But he didn't know that someone was watching him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is my first time trying to write those sad stories and I know my description sucks, but I'll try to make it better, I promise (:**

**Ok, now some might ask:**

**"Who's that someone that's watching Raph" you might ask. Well, it ain't the bros or Splinter, I'm giving a clue. But you have to wait and find out ;)**

**Thank you for reading this and please review ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, I know, it sucks but I only need to finish this so I can make stories that I've been thinking. As I said, my first sad story, not really, kind of like a family value lesson learned or something but anyways. . . .**

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

><p>It has been a week after Leo's suicidal act and everything starts to fall apart every single minute. Don spends his time in his lab, Raph out all the time, Mikey responsible for every single thing that's happening at home and Master Splinter in his room mourning the whole time. It didn't sound like a family at all without Leo there. April and Casey don't come at their home after the incident. Right now, Don's in his lab while Raph and Mikey watch television. Suddenly, there was a portal that was forming in their pool. But the color isn't blue, meaning that it's not Usagi or the Ultimate Daimyo. It's color is grey.<p>

"Call the others" ordered Raph "I'll handle this" Mikey had no choice but to comply with it. He went to Don's lab, only to find a very pissed Don working on an 'important' project.

"Mikey! Why are you even here? You know I'm doing something important here" Don said as he pointed out his invention. It seems like Don lost his creative mind because his 'important' project is not even that fascinating.

"There's something or someone in the lair, and it's not the Ultimate Daimyo or Usagi" Mikey answered. This got Don's attention as he and Mikey got out of his lab to find a floating figure above the pool. It was a feminine figure, from the looks of it. She has long black hair, pale skin, and wings , like an angel, except the wings are black and the lair's surroundings starts to darken.

"What is going on my sons?" Master Splinter asked as he got out of the room

"Um, that" Mikey pointed out the girl that was was hovering above the family. She lowered herself down to introduce herself.

"Are you the Hamato family?" the girl asked.

"Um, yeah" Mikey answered her

"Good. Then you must be the chosen ones" She replied

"What do you mean the chosen ones?" Raph asked

The angel chuckled. "That means that you have been chosen to retrieve what is yours and to relive the times that you creatures have wasted"

"Can you say that in english?" Mikey asked, only to receive a smack in the head by Raph.

"That means that you have been chosen to have your brother back" This was the only thing that got everyone's attention.

"You better explain more" Don said

"Ok. First thing: I'm a shadow angel, judging by my wings" she flapped her wings "Second: I am someone who watches the miserable souls" This made the family thinking before Raph braked the silence.

"You mean Leo was miserable?" He asked

"Yes, yes he is. We of our kind watches those who have cast a shadow upon themselves, pushing themselves further away from their loved ones. Once they had enough and left this world, we take them to our world. Where none of them can feel their pain their hearts have been feeling through all those years" she continued. The family never realized this.

"When I heard about your brother, it feels like he was an important part of your family, because he is the leader of your so called team. But then, with what you have done to him that night, I feel so sorry for him. Then after he left you, you start to fall apart, which I feel so sorry for you. But then, since you were the chosen ones, you will have the chance to spend a month with your brother, which I shall awake him from his slumber" This made them happy.

"But I'm not finished yet" she continued "If you ever screwed up before your time's up, you'll have to fix it before he makes his decision. If he decides to stay here, then it's fine by me. But if he is heart broken when he makes his decision, he'll have to come back to my world. But get this, once I get him back, his memories will be one week before that night. And please, don't talk about me when you get him, for there will be consequences"

"We get it a'right" Raph said "But are you sure you ain't lyin'?"

"If I was lying, then would it take me a long time to explain everything to you?" She replied

"It is settled, then. You have earned our trust. When will we have Leonardo back?" Master Splinter asked

"Once you have agreed to obey this rule" she answered

They all looked at each other. It was obvious in their eyes that they want Leo back.

"We agree" Don answered for them

"Very well" She said

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, I need good criticism (not negative ones though)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, just bored so I want to get over with it.**

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

><p>The Shadow Angel waved her hands and in the pool appeared a portal where a certain blue banded turtle floated out of the portal. He was unconscious.<p>

"Leo" The 3 brothers called at once as they carried him to the couch. They were surprised that Leo lost a lot of weight, probably 30% of his normal weight.

"As I've told you before, he will only have the memory one week before that fight" The Shadow Angel said before she go through the portal "I will see your progress in a month" then she was gone.

"Ok" Don started "We have a month to get things right. We need to give him the best time he has so when the Shadow Angel comes back, he can choose to stay here with us. Do not, and I mean** DO NOT** screw things up, for it will affect his decision in staying here"

"I'll make something Leo can eat" Mikey said as he went tot the kitchen

"I'll go to my room and meditate" Master Splinter said as he went to his room "Call me when he is awake"

"I'll stay here with Leo" Don said as he got himself a chair and sat on it

"And I'll go fix his bed" Raph said as he went and unlocked Leo's room. The family never dared to enter Leo's room after that morning they saw him dead.

_"I'll bet you Leo, you're gonna wish to stay here longer"_ Raph thought as he got fresh clean blankets and he placed it on Leo's bed.

In the living room, Don is checking for any signs of injuries on Leo. Don had doubts on trusting the Shadow Angel, for he thinks that she would do anything to get Leo back to her world. _"It seems like Leo's in good shape"_ Don thought _"Though he seems like he's never eaten anything over the last months before that night. Talk about horribly thin"_ Don lifted Leo's arm and gently bringing it back down _"Yup, seems like we treated him lower than dirt during those months. I'm sorry Leo, seems like we acted like you never exist. And I guess you've read our minds because with your nature, you felt the same way, too"_

Suddenly, Leo starts to stir.

"Guys" Don called "he's starting to wake up"

The rest of the family gathered around the couch. Everything is set up and April and Casey are on their way. It was pretty hard for the family to explain it to them at first, but they believed them anyways.

Leo's eyes starts to open slowly, but he never expected his family to be gathering around him.

"Um, hey guys" Leo said

"Hey Leo" Raph said as he helped Leo sit up. "How you feeling bro?" he asked

"Ok, I guess" Leo replied

"Great" Mikey said enthusiastically "because dinner's ready"

Just then, the lair door opened.

"Hey guys" April said as she and Casey entered the lair.

"Hey April, Hey Casey" Mikey said "Your just in time for dinner"

"Hey Leo" Casey said as he flopped down on the couch by Leo

"Hey" was all Leo said

"Come on" Mikey called "Dinner's not gonna eat themselves"

Everyone gathered around the table. They were just glad that they were given a second chance. They just better be careful with what they say. But for now, they were just glad that Leo's happy, for he was laughing at some jokes Mikey told.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short, I know, but this is all I can do for know. Because of my little story "Random thoughts of a bored child", I actually made this chapter. Hope you liked it ^^**

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm back with a new chapter :)**

**I also want to thank Rose Black Dragoon, Who am I. Well. I'm just Me and an anonymous reviewer, Call me Nobody for the support, and the encouragement that I needed. You guys are the best ^^ . Also for the people who read this, thank you so much for reading this. I feel so confident when writing stories now. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you very much ^^**

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

><p>To Leo, dinner is, well weird to him. Like he never experienced this kind of happiness for days. He first woke up to see his family gathered around him and now they invited their friends to come for dinner. Was he dreaming or was this reality? When it was time to hit the sack, Leo lit the candles and sat in a lotus pose and started meditating. But he can't focus because he knew something is 'fishy'.<p>

_"That was so weird"_ Leo thought _"A few days ago, they start to ignore me, like I don't even exist! Then one day they became so __caring__ like they're trying to make up for something. Is this day get any weirder?"_ His thoughts got cut off by the knock on his door.

"Leo" Leo recognized that voice. Mikey

"Can I come in?" Leo opened his door and was greeted with a hug given by Mikey. Small tears formed in Leo's eyes, tears of joy and happiness.

"I love you, big brother. You're the best" Mikey said as he brake the embrace.

"I love you, too. Baby brother" Leo said. Mikey hated it when he is called 'baby brother' by Leo, but he couldn't help but smile. He was glad to have Leo back. To have his big brother back.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Mikey asked shyly.

"Sure" Leo said "But are you sure you're okay with that. I mean Raph might see you and all and I don't want that to-"

"No, it's okay. I just want to be with my big brother. That's all" Mikey said

"Okay" Leo said as he made some space for Mikey to sleep. Mikey took the space given as he snuggled himself closer to Leo. Leo gently kissed Mikey's forehead a good night as he falls into deep slumber.

Raph is going to his room when he noticed Leo's door open. Raph couldn't help but smile when he notice his youngest and eldest brother all snuggled together in Leo's bed. Raph gently closed his door before making his way to his room. Once he's there, he knelt beside his bed. "We owe you big, mysterious Shadow Angel" he whispered before sleeping.

**~*~(((Somewhere above)))~*~**

"My Lord, he has returned to the world" The Shadow Angel reported to her master, The Shadow's Demon.

"Excellent, you have done well" He said

"What happens when the time for him to decide comes?" She asked

"Then we shall do whatever it takes to make him decide to come back to this world to use him as power"

"But, we should not interfere with Leonardo's decision. We should not let anyone of us or others to make his decision. It is his and his alone." She said

"Well, look's like somebody's not doing her job well" a new voice said. The Shadow Angel turned around to be greeted with the daughter of the Shadow's Demon.

"Mistress, I know what I must do, but this is wrong. Those people needed Leonardo. They made a mistake and they wanted to make sure that they will do whatever it takes to take back what is theirs"

"Blah, blah, blah. Why don't you be an angel instead? Why are you acting so _nice_ and so_ caring_ for these idiots?" she asked

"I first thought that these chosen ones were cruel, cold-hearted people, that would try do something so mean to someone who just wants to protect his family. But in family's eyes, they never meant what they did. They wanted to take it back. They were just frustrated." The Shadow Angel said.

"Enough" the Shadow's Demon said "I had enough. Daughter, come with me. You" pointing at the Shadow Angel "be gone"

"As you wish, master" and she went.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Was it good? Was it bad? Was it better? Was it worse?**

**Please review :) ^^**

**They make me happy and want to update this faster ^^**

**Too much demands? Sorry ^^'**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry, I had a severe case of writer's block and yeah. . .**

**ENJOY ^^**

**btw, I don't own TMNT :( but I do own characters that are not in the show.**

* * *

><p>Leo's POV:<p>

Run

Run

Run

Running is my only option right now as I have no place to hide. I seem to be running in a dark forest, much like the one when the Tengu Shredder ruled New York City for a short while. Though I don't know why I'm running, but it seems that I have a feeling someone's following me.

_Leonardo, don't run away from me_

I heard a feminine voice. She doesn't want me to run away, but I just can't stop. I can't even try processing events at this time. Okay:

Everyone abandoned me for no reason

I somehow got love and affection from everyone. . .

HOW DOES THAT MAKE ANY SENSE!

I mean, I didn't ask them for their love. I just gave them my all. I know something's up. No one would ever do that to me, except when they kinda hurt me. . . . like emotionally. I suddenly tripped on to something and fell to the ground. I should never think while running.

_Leonardo. . ._

I got back to my feet and at a sudden shock, that female creature was right in front of me. An angel. She has white hair, and she was wearing some sort of crystal around her neck. And it's glowing red. But something's off, she has dark wings.

_Leonardo, please listen to me. You must not trust your family, they will just hurt you in the worst ways, like they did before._

Before? I don't really recall a time when they hurt me, well that was just a minor, but still.

"What do you mean before" I asked. Instead of answering my question, she just kept going.

_Be cautious around them for they can not be trusted. They are like demons._

Before I could say anything to her, clouds of smoke surrounded us. Then when I opened my eyes now that the smoke cleared, she was gone.

"Hello!" I called out. I was suddenly summoned by an angel and now she abandoned me. Great. . . . Juuuussst great.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! I finally updated it! I'm free from this! Okay, now I just need to figure out what to write for the next one. Oh, and sorry it was short, kinda having trouble.<strong>

**Please read and review ^^**

**Sorry if I didn't update for so long. . . I'm kinda having trouble if I should actually continue it. It seems like when I need to read the previous chapters, it feels like a horror show. I seem to have a fear of reading my own stories.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know, I know, it's been so long since I wrote something, or did something with this story, and I'm really really REALLY sorry for abandoning the fandom like that. 2 years went by and I'm pretty much still the same, more or less ^^;**

**But anyways, I tried to improve my writing skills, so I came to finish up what was once started a long time. I would really like to say I really appreciated the help of fellow authors like Emi the Ninja and Who am I. Well. I'm just Me and also the reviewers out there who supported this story, even though it wasn't as much.**

**I think I pretty much have the whole story in my head, so just let me do this. . .**

**Again, I really thank you guys for the support! (^^)/**

* * *

><p>I watch you as you sleep soundly with your youngest brother in your arms. He really loves you, but I guess it is just the age that makes them act like what they are. I did this for a reason, and I know you have your reasons too. You consulted me before you made a decision, but I know that even I couldn't control your fate.<p>

You love them with all your heart, and I see that in your words and actions. You are the glue that holds your brothers together. Through thick and thin, you are still together. I still remembered what you told me, it was only mere days before that incident, so it was no coincidence when you have no recollection of that conversation, I made sure of it.

Even when they had treated you wrongly for the past weeks and months, I still am amazed to know that you would do anything, and EVERYTHING to make sure that your family is safe. There is a reason why I am always watching you, because I know that you always make a sacrifice. But I'm here because I want to make sure that the sacrifice your doing for the family doesn't cause you your life.

Unfortunately, there will be a time where you have to do just that.

I always knew that your family will never approve of this, but seeing your predicament, I am starting to doubt if they even cared.

I remembered when you apologized to me, and I know that you just wants your family to be content. Coincidentally, the fight that you were in was the push you need to do what you need to do. It was surprising to say that they only cried and wanted you back when they saw you that day. This just means that they really did ignore you.

It was also surprising to say that _he_ was merciful enough to grant your family a second chance to reclaim you. I would have to keep a careful eye for you. I wanted to say that I do not approve of you coming back to _their_ world, because you have no right to be there. You still have a life to live, and_ they_ only used dirty ways to get you to do as _they_ say. You are very useful for _them_, you see. I can only speculate that it is because of what you have gone through, and yet you do not break.

I am very sorry, Leonardo, that I, your Guardian, am of no help to you. Your death had left me no choice but to be a follower of _him_. I made sure that my crystal is still in good form, in case trouble comes. It disgusts me to do _his_ orders, but if there is ever a way to bring your family back together as one, Leonardo, it is only you.

* * *

><p>I wake up to start breakfast when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I forgot that I was still in Leo's room. It's really hard to comprehend that my deceased, meaning dead, brother had been brought back to us by an angel. Okay, not really an angel, but another kind.<p>

But you know, I'm actually grateful that she came, because I get to feel your presence again. It reminds me of how I would go to you when I would get scared of monsters or woke up from a bad nightmare. But as we grow older, I know I have a reputation to keep, so I just suck it up, and blame puberty for that.

But I'm blaming myself for my wrong doings.

I don't know what got into me, maybe because you wouldn't care if I throw hurtful jokes about you here and there? Or maybe because you're just too busy with training to actually listen to it?

I actually thought both.

But then again, you are like us, but I guess I didn't realize it until that incident.

But enough with the past, we are in the present. Move on and enjoy your life.

It actually depends on your definition of enjoying life, though. . . .

Carefully, I put your hand down as I go down the kitchen. Maybe scrambled eggs would be good? I feel like craving for one anyways. As I got down though, everyone seems to be still asleep. Oh well, first dibs on the eggs!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go! I finally posted one after 2 LONG YEARS! But don't worry, just a few more days of school and SUMMER BREAK! Just let me do everything that needs to be done, and I will really guarantee that I'll post another chapter. If I break my promise though, feel free to spread hate all over the reviews! I deserve it anyways for not updating though, but I hope you enjoyed it.**

**By the way, if you haven't noticed, there are two separate POVs. If you can guess whose POV it was on the first part, I'll give you a cyber cookie :3 The second POV should be a give away, but if you still don't know, then it's Mikey.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow. . . .I just realized how much holes my plotline is full. .. I also realized that not updating for a year after promising the last chapter that I WOULD update is just too darn mean of me because it really has been more than a year. For some unfortunate reason, the chapter I was supposed to put up went missing in my files until I realized that it got DELETED and then writer's block again for another year.**

**But enough with excuses, I hope this long chapter would compensate for the long absence and I just really want to say thank you all for not hating me ;~; You are truly blessed!**

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I realized that I was only having a dream with that whole meeting-some-unearthly-creature-in-the-forest encounter. It still bothers me when she called my family demons. I wouldn't tolerate people (or creatures of sorts in this case) calling my family not trusted either. I don't doubt them, but something tells me something is up with the way things are. I actually feel uneasy with the sudden turn of things, but nonetheless I should be happy. Happy that I feel like I'm part of them again. Happy that we were able to reconcile and that hopefully whatever that happened in the past stays there.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Who would've thought that sleeping would be such a good idea?<em>

Having realized this, Don woke up slowly as he stretched himself awake. Ever since that incident a week ago, Don could only lock himself to deal with the guilt and barely slept. It was especially hard on him because all he could ever do is watch, ignore, and mind his own business as his eldest brother is drowning in sadness and a sense of uselessness. He thought that Leo is strong, that he could just ignore it and move on. Who would've thought that he would go that far?

But then again, it was that incident that gave him a hard slap in the face about reality.

Known for being scientific, Don was very unsure of the Shadow Angel, but then again, they have seen things that cannot be explained scientifically. It has only been a week after all. And the fact that you are given a month also bothers him. A week would be much easier because with the way Leo is now, he seems happy. If his brothers and him were to screw things up within a month that would hurt Leo, it would be trouble for them and would probably be too late to do anything.

He never brought it up to his family, but something about that incident gave him a bad feeling, not that he was feeling bad enough. As far as he's concerned, suicides are known for killing you right away in most cases. In Leo's case, however, it looked like he just fought off all of Shredder's foot ninjas and henchmen. Maybe he just wants to feel the pain before finishing himself off, he could only speculate much.

_But enough about that, what's important is that Leo's here with us, and that we will show him the meaning of family._

* * *

><p>Mornings would usually be filled with breakfast, training, and relaxing afterwards. This morning, however, is filled with laughter, warmth, and comfort. Mikey bugging his brothers to come with him on free comic book day, with Raph having the urge to punch him and then would later end up running around the lair chasing Mikey until being reprimanded by Splinter. Leo would suggest for Don to drink green tea instead of coffee and gave a list of reasons why it's good for the body, only for Don to decline and tell him that he would have a serious withdrawal, but would try it out some time.<p>

Seeing his sons in a happy mood, Splinter decided to let them be and cancel practice, much to Leo's dismay.

"Don't overwork yourself bro," Mikey told Leo "Relax and have fun."

Sadly, the only thing Leo considers "fun" is training, so having decided to heed his brother's advice, Leo went to the dojo to meditate before planning on doing anything.

* * *

><p>"So is this how you are going to deal with it? For a person such as yourself, I could understand your predicament."<p>

Yeah, I'm glad you understand.

"What about your family? How would they feel?"

I'm sure they would be okay with it.

"Leonardo, that may be what they feel about you right now, but that doesn't mean that they hate you."

I know, but I think if worst comes to worst, this would be an excuse of sorts to get away.

"Without hurting them?"

I thought about it a lot. I know I would hurt them and all, but I guess this way they would later move on.

"You are doing all of this for your family, am I right?"

Yeah.

"You know, sacrifices would either bring good or be wasted in vain."

I thought about that, but I'm taking a risk. All she wants is me, right? So take me and not them.

"I see."

By the way, who are you? At least your name for hearing me out.

"_Watashi no namae? Kagekuro, Kagekuro Hikari desu."_

Kagekuro. Kagekuro Hikari.

* * *

><p>"-eo? Leo?"<p>

Opening his eyes, he saw Raph standing in front of him.

"Leo are you ok? Did you end up like Mikey or something? You sounded like you're sleeptalking"

"I am?"

"Yeah, and who's this Kage-what now chick you're talking about? Did you find yourself a girlfriend? Sounds Japanese to me." Raph gave a smirk.

"I don't know." This was all Leo said. For Raph, it was unusual for his brother to not know about it, and much unusual for him to end up sleeping while meditating.

"Hey Leo, you wanna spar for a while? There's really nothing much to do here anyways."

"Uh, sure. Though I would prefer you would do some cleaning around the lair, Mikey and Don's stuff are quite scattered around here."

"If I lose, then maybe I could do it."

"Raph cleaning the lair after admitting defeat to his brother? Is it the end of the world already?"

"Don't get it over your head now. Come on, let's start!"

* * *

><p>"Woah! Raphie cleaning after admitting defeat to his brother? Is it the end of the world already?"<p>

"Shut your trap, Mikey, if you want for me to throw away the comics lying 'round here"

"Why don't I help you clean? The more the merrier yes?"

Astonished is and understatement. For Raph to go along with the bet from their sparring match without fuming angrily over it, Leo really made sure to pinch himself. It hurt, of course, but this means that it's real. Of course being the big brother that he should be, he helped with the cleaning too.

"Raph cleaning after admitting defeat to his brother? Is it the end of the world already?" Don said when he got out of his room.

"Are we going to end up using that as a phrase or something? Because I would really appreciate it if-"

"Raphael cleaning the lair? Is it the end of the world already?"

Speaking of using the phrase.

"Master Splinter, is it time for your soaps already?" Mikey asked

"Oh yes my son. It seems that I was not able to watch the recent episodes. I really hope that Jeff knows about Tamara's baby. Oh I have a feeling it's Paco's baby."

"Hey Master Splinter, April told me that Jeff found out, so he cancelled his engagement with Tamara."

"Oh thank goodness."

Seeing all of this unfold, Leo couldn't help but smile. Yeah, leave everything in the past.

* * *

><p>"When will be the time to take Leonardo? A month is too long to wait."<p>

"Patience, daughter. His decision to continue living will not be counted if that were to be his decision. After all, we have the power to take spirits against their will."

"Although, this creature seemed to have strong spiritual powers that even you, the Demon, could not get his hands on."

"A very interesting creature indeed. But that doesn't mean we do not have the power to affect his decision, yes? Did you do what you were told?"

"Yes, Father."

"Very well. For now, we will wait until given the opportune time."

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know if this is my longest chapter yet, but at least it's longer than usual yes? I really forgot about this story, really, so I'm sorry for those who have waited patiently for an update. Right now, I really don't want to leave the story hanging, so I should be dedicating my time for this fic.<strong>

**When I reread the story, I just realized how OOC everyone is, but this is fanfiction so I have my rights as an author right?**

**Thank you all once again for the continued support! Lots of love, hugs and kisses**

**Yours Truly,**

**EmoShadowAngel**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: See? I just need some time and dedication to do this. This is also because the new TMNT movie premieres so I say "just update already to get the feels going" or something like that. Other than really trying to finish this, I really need to in the case of moving. Seriously, I've been writing this in 3 places and still not finished?**

**Anyways, without further ado. ..**

* * *

><p>For them, it felt like hours. In reality, it has been 2 weeks since Leo has been resurrected by the mysterious Shadow Angel. The family was lucky enough to not have any problems when they had Leo back. No gangs, no violence; it's like all of New York became peaceful. With the low gang violence and activity, Master Splinter decided to allow his sons to get out of the lair for some fresh night air.<p>

"It sure is good to be out and about," Leo mused when they stopped at a rooftop.

"It really is," Don piped up "although now that we are out, what now?"

Normally, they would either encounter things or be encountered by things, but at this point there was nothing bothering them.

"Well, we could play some hide-and-seek, ninja style" Mikey suggested.

"Well if that's the case, let's go to Central Park," Raph said "the trees could really help with the camouflaging and all, right?"

* * *

><p>In the end, Raph became 'it' and it has been less than 15 minutes before he spotted both Mikey and Don.<p>

"Man, if I knew you guys were this bad at hiding," Raph just let the sentence hanging.

"Me? Bad at hiding? You cheated! That wasn't even 120!" Mikey yelled at Raph

"I gotta admit Raph, but Mikey's got a point," Don interceded in the conversation "I made sure I got the evidence to it too" Don took out his shellcell and pressed a few buttons when suddenly Raph's voice can be heard through the phone.

"_60, 61, 62, ah forget it this is getting boring, 120! All right ready or not here I come!"_

Both Mikey and Don pointed a nasty glare at Raph. "Hey it's already over and done with. More importantly, we should look for Leo. He's the only one I haven't found yet."

"Well, good luck with that bro," Mikey patted Raph's shoulders "Leo's good with these things. You think by now he could just be laughing at you somewhere because he's not spotted yet"

* * *

><p><em>Man, they really can't spot me<em>

It has been a good 5 minutes since the others continued in finding Leo. With Raph's insistence, Don and Mikey have no choice but to help in the search for their still hiding brother.

"I swear these guys need to practice more on this. I think this is why we are always targeted by different things" Leo said to himself as he is currently hiding in one of the nearby trees that are close to the castle, where their lair is located.

"You know, maybe I should just have fun with them for a while" Leo decided to get off the tree he was hiding at and starts looking for the others when he feels a strange presence nearby. Leo turned around and grabbed his katanas in case trouble comes up. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind swept Leo off his feet and knocked him to the ground. A dark shadow loomed over Leo before entering into his body and darkness took over him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if it was real short, but I just want to get this out since I want to dedicate this to the movie's premiere so yay! I'll promise to update once I get to watch the movie (or next week since I'll know by then if I'm moving, hope not ;~;)**

**Also, this is like already getting there so please bear with this story more.**

**Again, thanks a bunches for sticking with this story ;~; You guys deserve an award!**

**Unrelated but, follow me on twitter too! At least there you get to know me better (or not XD)**


End file.
